Doc Prime (Hero Smurfs)
Hero Smurf (Kriby) also know as Doc Prime is a a larger darker blue male smurf with tusks in Dee Dee and the Man. He was created by Gargamel from a lump of clay to trap the other Smurfs. Lucky Papa smurf give magic to turn into a real blue, taller Smurf. He married Smurfette, and give a baby smurf boy and girl. And son of his mother Smurfwillow, and his grandfather Gargamel Abilitieshttp://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Smurf_(Hero_Stories)?action=edit&section=16 Hero's special abilities include: *'Life Restore' (SS4) -- Hero uses his energy to restore life to any creature, plant, or animal that was recently killed. He does this by transferring energy to his right hand and sending it in short bursts into the chest of the recently deceased creature, it works in a similar manner to a defibrillator. * 10x Kamehameha (SS4) -- A more powerful version of the Kamehameha that is crimson instead of the regular whitish-blue. * Banshee Blast (SS4) -- Hero leans forward and points all four fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up four small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Healing -- Hero uses his energy to heal another Smurfs wounds and give them their full strength back. He mostly uses this technique during both Wonder and Smurfette's deliveries of their respected children. * Telepathic Communication -- He has the ability to communicate with others using his mind, the only other Smurfs he can communicate with telepathically are Wonder and Saviour. * Dragon Shouts -- An ability given to him by Paarthurnax once they discover that Alduin (The rival of Paarthurnax) has emerged in their time period after traveling through the Currents of Time. The Shouts use the vocalization of specific words of power to create powerful magical effects. Each shout is made up of three words, one or two words can also be used though this creates a less powerful effect. * Echo Blast -- An extremely powerful and highly destructive scream of energy from his vocal cords and mouth. * Solar Flare -- Hero places his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. He then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching. * Flight -- Upon acquiring the Power Stones at a young age, he gained the ability of flight. * Hero's physical abilities include: *'Great Physical Strength' -- As his normal self, he shares the same strength level to that of Hefty: five times that to the strength level of a normal Smurf. Each time he transforms, his physical strength is increased tenfold every time. *'Great Agility' *'Skilled Quarterstaff Fighter' *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant' *'Healing Hands' Relationships * Smurfette is his former love interest, whose affections for her ended when Wonder/Annie was created; they share a brother/sister style relationship. When they were in their elder years the two soon got married. He has been grateful to her ever since she supported him through the tough times after Wonder First, you need a gem at the core of your being. Then you need a body that can turn into light. Then you need a partner who you trust with that light.r's passing. * Miracle '''is his second daughter whom he loves dearly, who he fathered through his second wife, Smurfette. 5 years into their marriage, Smurfette was given the gift of child by Mother Nature. He also wants her to live the life that she wants to live and enjoy it to the fullest. * '''Smurfwillow is her son for Smurfs the Lost Village, and Smurfy Grove * Papa Smurf '''is his son of laws of his brothers of laws from Smurfs the Lost Village Trivia *The character is intended to be the Smurf version of Goku from Dragonball Z. *His official birth name of '''Kakarot is a reference to Goku's Saiyan name. *The way Hero achieves his Supersmurf 4 form mirrors that of the way Goku achieved his Super Saiyan 4 transformation in Dragonball GT, by transforming into a Golden Great Ape and then regaining conscious control over the form. *Hero's personality is based on that of Goku, with a little bit from his creator A Heroic Smurf thrown in. *Smurfs the Lost Village, He’s will rescue his wife Smurfette. *He's voice by Kris Kristofferson *His attire when he fights Hefty in the story "Hefty vs. Hero" is based on the attire worn by WWE Superstar, The Undertaker. *His appetite is based on Goku's appetite from Dragonball Z, where he can eat large amounts of food. *His Supersmurf transformations are based on the transformations used by the Saiyan race in the Dragonball Z animated series and movies. *He is the only Smurf in the series to actually change into another animal in order to achieve a transformation. *His nickname of Eudard is Scottish for "guardian or protector". This nickname was eventually used in the creation of his Imaginarium-created "Papa Smurf", Eudard Smurf. *His newest profile picture was created by Numbuh 404, but was colored-corrected by VicGeorge2K9. *His inability to create professional works of art is a trait taken from his creator A Heroic Smurf, who himself is not a professional artist; as he only possesses a basic knowledge of art. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius, as his birthday is November 27, the same as the HERO: The Guardian Smurf author, A Heroic Smurf. This would make both Topaz and Citrine their official birthstones. Topaz being the symbol of friendship, and Citrine said to be a gift from the sun. *His personalized symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf; but was digitized by VicGeorge2K9. *His training attire is based on the same attire worn by Ryu of the Street Fighter series. *His human name of Henry was confirmed by A Heroic Smurf; after he had a lengthy discussion with Numbuh 404 in a Skype chat. *The idea of Hero having a Primal Reversion caused by extreme anger comes from the transformation of the same name from the Pokemon franchise. *His attire when he's temporarily human is based on the same attire worn by Goku in the Dragonball GT animated series Gallery Smurfette and Doc Prime.png Doc prime say Sorry.png Smurfette hugs to Doc prime.png Doc Prime's Smile.png Doc prime tried to cheer her up.png Doc Prime (Husband).png 10488449.jpg Tusks Smurfs.png St Patrick day.png Category:Male Category:Smurf Category:Male Smurf Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Gargamel's creations Category:Heroes Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Mythical Animals